Humanities strongest next generation
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: 9 years go Levi found a small girl amongst dead bodies and destruction after the titans destroyed her home. He took her in as his own and helped train her to become a strong fighter. However he worries that the scars of her past still haunt her and that she may never be able to move on. OC Levi (Family), JeanxOC (Romantic), Adopted family
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I came up with this idea on the spot; that Levi found a girl during a rescue/recovery mission in his younger years.**

 **During flashbacks Levi is about 26 and Eve/OC is about 9-10 years old**

 **Just pointing out there will be no romance or lemon between the two as she see's Levi platonically as a dad and vice versa**

 **Hope you like; please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

 _ **Flashback 9 years ago**_

 _Levi wondered through the streets of a destroyed town quietly. His heart filled with sadness and guilt; there were no survivors he could see after this titan attack._ _There was the smell of blood coating the air and half eaten and crushed bodies littered the ground like ants. It was a nightmare that nobody had to see; but here he was living it._

" _So much chaos; I doubt anyone lived through this" he thought to himself coldly. It was a cruel fate but sometimes you had to accept you couldn't win them all. You couldn't save everyone no matter how much you tried._

 _He heard someone coming up behind him to which Hange placed her hand on Levi's shoulder. She could see his eyes were visibly showed the emotion his face didn't; he was truly scarred by this._

" _You can't always expect for things to work out Levi. But it doesn't mean we won't be able to win next time" she reassured him kindly. Even she with her optimistic nature was aware that you couldn't protect every life._

 _Levi's eyes lightened; for all she acted like an immature and somewhat childish person sometimes. Even she could be serious and mature when needed be; and he liked that about her._

 _Suddenly he stiffened and he felt his heart spike; just barely in the wind he could hear the sound of a child sobbing. It was weak mind you and barely audible; but he could hear them quite blatantly calling for help._

 _Hange saw his sudden change in attitude and became concerned "Levi?" she asked curiously. What had come over him all of a sudden? He knew he was sensitive to some smells; perhaps the blood was too much for him._

 _Levi moved away from Hange her hand slipping from his shoulder; he ran towards the sound not looking back. Even if it was just one; they had to preserve a life._ _He ran through the streets like the devil was on his heels. His green survey cape flowing behind him. He was determined to find the owner of the crying no matter what._

 _His eyes darted back and forth scanning the rubble and debris but so far he could not find the crying child. He would have put it down to insanity; but he was a perfectly sane human being._

 _Even after all the bloodshed he had caused, all the deaths he had encountered, all the hell he had seen on the battlefield. He was still a rational minded individual with a capability to think on his feet._

 _He eventually stopped still trying to look out for the child. He was determined to find it; for if he didn't they would surely be eaten by a titan. There had been enough deaths already so preserving one would mean so much._

" _Where are you? I can hear you crying!" he called out loudly. If he could catch their attention he could find them faster. God he really hoped that this wasn't his mind playing tricks on him._

 _The sobbing weakened causing him to panic; if they stopped crying then he wouldn't be able to locate them. He clicked his teeth in frustration; he really hoped he hadn't scared them off by trying to communicate with the child._

 _However, it seemed that his luck had changed. Because while the crying had stopped it was replaced with something else._ " _Hello?..." a small voice responded hesitantly._

 _This brought relief to Levi knowing that they were now trying to reach out to him._ " _Where are you?" he asked curiously his voice hopeful. He had to find them; he would not leave an innocent child here alone._

" _Over here" the voice responded quietly. She was trapped under an archway that was crumbling and falling around her. The space she was in was getting smaller and it was getting heavy atop her._

 _Levi looked around until he spotted an archway; it was previously square shaped from what he could guess; but was crumbling quickly._ _He approached it but didn't touch; it was fragile enough as it was from damage. He was surprised that it was still standing even if it was knocked over._

" _I can see your feet" the child's voice responded. Now that he was up close; Levi could determine that the voice was indeed female like he suspected. However given her tone she was still very young._

 _He knelt down and looked underneath; amongst the dust and rubble he could make out a small child with stunning green hair._ _She looked up at him quietly from her lap her amber eyes piercing him intently. They were filled with hesitance and yet hope._

" _What's your name?" he asked curiously. If he was going to help her or communicate with this child, he would need her to trust him. He knew she was scared and no doubt traumatized; but he would do what he could to help her._

 _She clenched her fists that were wrapped around her knees "Eve…" she responded quietly. Her mother had given her that name; she told her it came from her bloodline from her maternal grandma._

 _Levi was quite surprised by her name; it was very beautiful for someone so young. From what he knew it was French in descent and meant "Life"._ _So this girl was French like him; usually most people he met were German and not many French were known where he lived. It was refreshing to meet someone of a similar background to him._

" _How did you get under here?" Levi asked curiously. She was lucky to even be alive at this point. The fact she hadn't been discovered before they showed up was a miracle in of itself._

 _The girl stiffened her eyes filled with pain "After daddy got eaten; mummy hid me under here so the monsters couldn't get me" she explained stiffly. Her eyes stung with tears at the memory._

 _They had run through the streets as Titans had attacked the city. She had seen her father being eaten; but at least it was over fast. They had torn him in half and then eaten him in two bites. His guts and blood had spilled all over the roofs and ground around them like rain._

 _Her mother had shoved her as far as she could under the fallen arch and told her to crawl deeper. She had then half sobbed half spoke telling her to hide and never come out until it was safe._

 _The last thing she saw after that was a giant hand grabbing her mother and the sound of bones and screams. She hadn't dared to leave after that hoping to stay hidden. But the screams that had echoed around her still lingered in her mind._

 _Levi's voice hitched and he gripped his fists; her parents had been devoured and she was the only survivor. Her mother had truly died a hero saving her child and letting herself die._

 _He took a deep breath "Eve; I promise you that the monsters are all gone now. I won't hurt you and neither will my friends" he explained calmly. She couldn't stay here; she would be in too much danger._

 _She hesitated again then looked at him firmly "You promise?" she asked bluntly. She didn't like being lied to. If he tried anything she would run away and hurt him so he would know not to next time._

 _Levi nodded "I promise" he swore. He knew that of all promises; the promise you made to a child was of the most precious. To break a promise to one was like robbing them of their innocence._

 _The girl shifted but then started to adjust in her hiding place. He heard some slight grumbles then heard her climbing out of her hiding spot._ _Eventually a girl around the age of 9-10 appeared from under the rubble. She was filthy and had some blood stains on her; but apart from that she was fine._

 _She had a widow's peak with long green bangs that reached her neck. The rest of her hair was straight and reached her shoulders like a green curtain._ _Her skin was smooth and creamy; well cared for considering she was still a child. He wondered what her diet consisted of to keep it in such good nick._

 _She was wearing a small white dress with a slight V in the neck; it had long sleeves and reached her knees. In height, she reached his knee but had a very innocent yet angelic look._

 _Levi knelt down to reach her height and smiled a little at her "Nice to meet you Eve" he said gently. It was nice to be able to see her up close rather than just a shadowed figure in a hole._

 _The girl hesitated then nodded "What's your name?" she asked curiously her voice stubborn. Who was this handsome man and how did he get here without being eaten by the monsters?_

" _It's Levi" he responded calmly. His name was known as cool amongst his peers; but in his opinion hers was far prettier. She was literally an angel and had an ethereal aura surrounding her._

 _She looked around quietly at her surroundings. She then looked up at him curiously "Where are your friends?" she asked curiously. Didn't he say he he hadn't come here alone?_

 _Levi's smile grew a little "I had to leave them to find you. Would you like to meet them?" he asked kindly. Hopefully she would trust him enough now to meet his companions._

 _The girl nodded but then held out her arms to him waiting patiently. Her feet hurt because she ran in bare feet; she was too small to catch up to him too so she had no other option._

 _He stared at her for a while until he realized she wanted to be carried._ _He laughed to himself then picked up the young girl. He eventually placed her butt on his elbow so she could grip his cloak for stability._

 _He then headed in the direction of Hange before she began to panic as to why he had run off suddenly. She had a tendency to over worry about him even though she was more than capable of looking after himself._

 _ **A short time later**_

 _Hange rushed towards Levi when she saw him approaching. Just why had he run off like that? There was still a hole in the wall;and while they had killed all the current titans it didn't mean more wouldn't come._

" _Levi! You shouldn't abandon your fellow teammates you know that!" she scolded crossly. He was the strongest on the team; even with all her skill she was nowhere as near as strong as Levi._

 _Levi frowned "I had something to attend to" he retorted bluntly. He wasn't going to leave a child to fend for herself. She had been through enough already before they showed up._

 _Hange blinked then noticed the small girl Levi was holding in his arms. But Levi wasn't married nor had any kids._ " _Um Levi…. where did you get the kid?" she asked curiously. She would love to know the story behind this one._

" _I found her under some rubble; seems her mother hid her quite well to protect her from being eaten" Levi explained casually. Her mother had died a hero; following her duty as a mother till the end._

 _Hange stared at the young girl; she was very cute for her age. She had never seen such a hair colour on anyone before; she was quite jealous._ _She poked her nose playfully and smiled "She got a name?" she asked curiously smiling at the young girl._

" _Eve; I didn't get her surname though" Levi explained as the girl clung to him while staring at Hange. He had a feeling he would be able to coax it out of her eventually though; if not he could always call her by his._

 _Hange smiled at the girl then straightened up "So what now? I mean we could send her to an orphanage" she suggested. None of them had the time or desire to have to look after kids right now. They had duties and responsibilities after all._

 _The girl's eyes became fearful and angry "NO!" she yelled suddenly clinging to Levi. She didn't want to leave this nice big brother. They would bully her or boss her around if she went there; she didn't want that._

 _The two stared at her in awe; they hadn't expected such anger to come from someone so small. She certainly had attitude for a kid. But then given the hell she had just been through; she was handling it pretty well._

 _She gripped tighter onto Levi's green cape "Stay! I want to stay with big brother!" she snapped adamantly._ _He was nice to her and she felt safe around him. He saved her life and he had called her pretty; she liked him._

 _He respected her and listened to her; he didn't just treat her as a kid and look down on her. He was patient and understanding; like her mother had been towards her. She wanted to stay with him._

 _Levi was rather stunned; usually most kids avoided him because of his scary glare. But here was a young child demanding to stay with him. That was definitely something he wasn't used to._

 _Hange bit her lip and stifled a laugh "Looks like she's become attached to you Levi" she teased playfully._ _It seemed this girl was as equally as stubborn as Levi; no wonder she liked him so much. They weren't very far off from each other._

 _Levi hummed thoughtfully; he was an unmarried soldier in the survey core and lived alone. He was already in his late twenties and was content with his lifestyle; however, he did sometimes pine for company._

 _This young child had taken a liking to him and definitely had no intention of leaving his side. Maybe if he trained her up she could become a valued member for the core someday._

 _Levi looked at Eve sternly "Eve if you live with Big brother you will have to follow the rules" he said in a firm tone. He was not going to have her think she could do whatever she wanted all the time._

 _Eve piped up and looked at him hopefully "Ok!" she said without hesitation. She would do her best not to get in his way. She had always been good for her parents and she was not going to act any different for him._

" _You will have to stay very clean; I don't like dirt" he said firmly. He was a clean freak by nature and he would stay that way. If she ever got filthy or overly grubby; he would chuck her in the tub._

" _I'll make sure I clean every last spot! I'll even wash behind my ears!" Eve said earnestly. Her mother had always made sure she took her hygiene and well being very seriously; so she wouldn't get sick._

 _Levi smiled "I don't like to waste food" he retorted playfully. Good food should never be left on a plate. Given she was a child she couldn't afford to be picky; she needed the nutrients to grow._

" _I'll eat until I explode!" Eve responded proudly. Her mother had always said if she didn't eat her food; she would never get big and strong. Whatever big brother made she would eat it; even if it was burnt._

" _I don't like being caused problems; I've got lots of work with my job" he explained bluntly. Being in the core meant lots of paperwork, going away for long periods of time to fight titans and not having much free time._

" _I'll do my best to be helpful; I'll be a good girl I promise!" Eve said earnestly her amber eyes shining. She would clean the floor, wash the dishes or help with laundry; if it meant he was happy._

 _Hange just watched on in awe trying not to laugh. This was by far the cutest thing she had ever seen in her life. They were already acting like a father and daughter even though they had only just met a short while ago._

 _Levi stared at Eve quietly; despite just losing her parents she was showing so much resilience and determination. He had a feeling she would do well as she grew up into an adult._

 _He patted her head gently causing her to blush "But above all; you have to promise to never leave my side. You have to stay where I can find you" he said solemnly._ _Now that she was under his protection; she had to stay beside him at all times and when he was away stay at home._

 _She blinked quietly then nodded. She would try and make sure she didn't do anything to make him worry about her. He had saved her life after all; he didn't have to but he did. So she owed him a lot; so she had to be sure to repay him in any way she could._

 _Levi then turned to Hange quietly his face serious "Hange; we will need to purchase some new clothes and items. I won't have this girl continue to wear blood and filth covered rags" he stated bluntly._

 _Hange bit her lip stifling a laugh; she knew that arguing would be pointless as Levi had already made up his mind. But at least this meant he would start showing a soft side; and she was eager to see it._

 _He turned to leave quietly "Ok but you're paying" she responded as she walked away quietly. She wondered how Levi would handle being a new parent; even adopting kids was hard work._


	2. C2: I'm staying with big brother!

**So basically after he finds Eve and adopts her upon will; he has to confirm this to Erwin who tries to change his mind.**

 **Hilarity ensues and Levi gets what he wants; be prepared for cuteness from a stubborn child**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

 _Levi stood outside Erwin's office quietly holding Eve to his chest. They had gotten back from the recovery mission a short time a while ago. He had been planning on keeping Eve a secret but Hange as per had run her big mouth. She had explained it was her job as captain to let Erwin know everything that happened during a mission._

 _That woman could never keep a secret and always had to gossip about something. It was amazing that anyone trusted her with anything; given how she was always running her mouth. If she wasn't harping on about titans she was always telling people about discoveries or the latest gossip in the group._

 _Eve was still wearing the same dirty blood covered dress as when he had found her. He had been planning on bathing and changing her when they got back; however, because of Hange he was here instead. While he didn't like being so close to her when she was still filthy; he was glad she was being so well behaved._

 _Even on the journey here she hadn't said a word; she had simply clung to him and remained obedient. She had of course gotten a little scared of bumps as they traveled and stared at the scenery but had otherwise been very good. He had never met such a well behaved child before in his life; it was quite refreshing._

 _He had a feeling Erwin would chew him out for making a decision without consulting him. But he was firm in his decision; he was not going to abandon this child and would raise her as his own. He had never been a parent before and yet knew how stressful it would be; but he knew what he was getting into when he took her in on a whim._

 _She already agreed to what was to come if she was to live a life with him; she had firmly accepted it and was willing to adapt. They had gone through what would happen because of his life in the core. Things would not be easy and he would have a busy life but she would be a good girl and wait for him to come home._

 _It would be lonely when he wasn't around and they would have to leave Petra or have some of the soldiers look after her. He would never leave her without someone to care for her when he wasn't there. But if he was solely doing chores or doing paperwork; she would of course stay beside him as they were no big deal._

 _Eve looked up at him with her big amber eyes quietly. She could see he was worried about something but she didn't know what. But part of her felt it was because the people they were going to see might take her away from him. They would make her go to an orphanage and be around strangers but she didn't want that._

 _She didn't want to leave big brothers side; she would stay beside him no matter what. He saved her from the scary monsters and she knew he would keep her safe no matter what. While he looked scary she could tell he wasn't bad; he was a gentle person deep down and he just had a scary face on the outside._

 _Suddenly the office door opened and Hange exited smiling politely "Erwin will see you now" she stated firmly. She had tried to explain it as casually as possible but she knew Erwin would be iffy about the situation. He took his duties as commander very seriously and you did well not to go against him unless you were an idiot or Levi._

 _She had done her best to stand up for Levi and explain how the child had imprinted herself on him. However, she could not go against whatever wishes Erwin had about the situation as a whole. She was only a squad leader for her team; while she was a valued member she wasn't a higher up like Erwin._

 _Levi sighed heavily expecting to get an earful; at 26 years, old he was getting scolded by a 40 something year old man? And for what? Optionally choosing to adopt a child who had become attached to him? Since when was taking responsibility a bad thing? He thought that they would be proud of him._

 _As he entered he saw Erwin sitting as his desk with paperwork. For once Mike was not here meaning they were alone and having privacy. So, he didn't have to hold back on the insults because he wasn't being watched. He tended to bite his tongue when other people were around; as he knew he would get into trouble._

 _Erwin smiled at him "I see; so Hange wasn't joking when she said you picked up a child during the recovery mission" he joked. He didn't think someone like Levi would so such a thing. He always thought Levi hated other people or tolerated them at best given how moody he was; he was complicated in that sense._

 _Levi frowned crossly annoyance filling him; he knew Erwin was just stalling for time. He was in no mood for a sugar-coated discussion about the girl he had rescued. No matter what happened his decision was final; he wasn't giving her up, she was staying here with him._

" _If you have something to say get on with it" Levi retorted crossly. After working for him for so long; Erwin knew what his temper was like. To fuck with Levi was like trying to insult Satan himself; you weren't going to win. Most serious fights with him ended up with someone seriously hurt or crying with pure fear._

 _Erwin sighed heavily and became firm; while he knew that the life of being in the core was far from easy. He knew that Levi would not change his mind about the girl; but he could try and convince him at least._ " _Levi; I'm sure you already know what I'm going to say. It's not appropriate with your career to care for a child aware you will be leaving her alone for long periods of time" Erwin stated firmly._

 _A child was a big responsibility and needed constant care or attention. Neglecting them would leave a lot of scars and trauma to the child; they craved love and attention after all. Until they developed into teens they solely fed off of the protection and care of adults due to being so weak; she had a long way to go before that happened._

 _The girl was undoubtedly cute as Hange had described and was indeed a beauty. Her eyes shone like golden stars and her hair was green as forests surrounding. He could only imagine how she would look as she grew up. She would indeed be stealing the hearts of men and maybe girls._

 _Levi frowned and held onto Eve closely. He knew that he was going to put Eve through a great deal; what with him being a soldier and fighting titans. But she had already agreed to what was to come. She knew that he would have to go away; but he would always return to her no matter what that much he could promise._

 _Eve looked up at Levi; she could see he was conflicted. She knew those eyes; he was going to let her go. But she didn't want that; she wanted to stay by her big brothers side no matter what. Even if she had to fight kicking, screaming and biting she would not let them take her away from him._

 _She gripped his shirt tightly anger filling her "NO!" she screamed angrily. She had already lost her mama and papa; she wasn't going to separate from her new big brother too! She wasn't going to lose her family again; she wasn't going to lose someone else whom she could trust or cared for._

 _Levi and Erwin were both shocked by her outburst; they hadn't expected so much anger from someone so small. For a child, she certainly had powerful lungs and a temper to boot. They wondered what she would be like during puberty or during a tantrum; god help them if such a thing ever occurred._

 _She gripped Levi's shirt tightly holding onto his jacket crossly but made sure not to dig in her nails. She wasn't going to let this weird looking big eyebrows guy take her away from big brother. She didn't care what he thought; she was staying with him._

 _She could see in his eyes that he wanted her to leave Levi. He wanted her to stop clinging to big brother and leave him. But she wasn't going to let him have Levi; he was hers! Big brother already confirmed that she was wanted her to stay and he would look after her; so there was no need to talk about it._

 _Erwin only stared at the child in awe; for a girl, around 10 she was certainly stubborn. But then again children were known to be selfish; because they only knew how to want not to give. They didn't understand responsibility because they were so used to being babied at this age instead of learning to do things for themselves._

 _Levi smirked "See; she agrees with me" he teased. Eve was choosing to be with him of her own free will and obviously had no plans on leaving him. It was quite funny seeing Erwin get talked back to by a child of all things._

 _On top of that he was the best in the core to date; when she got a bit older she could be trained to fight too. Under his wing she would become a valued member of the core and would be able to take down titans with ease and accuracy. Though it would be tough and stressful; the end result would be a fruitful endevour and worth the blood, sweat and tears._

 _He would train her body and mind to not only become a capable fighter; but to clean to his standards, not waste food and become an amazing human being. The skills she would give her to later bestow onto others. She would become the most capable and powerful fighter in his team; yes she would be young but hopefully a prodigy._

" _I'm staying with Levi Onii-chan stupid eyebrows!" Eve snapped adamantly. She didn't care if this older guy didn't like her; she was staying and there was nothing he could do about it._ _She would show him that she was capable and that she could follow orders. She could become a valued member of this group and be the best sister Levi could have._

 _Levi looked away stifling a laugh; yep he was definitely keeping her. Nobody else ever dared to insult Erwin apart from her or himself. The fact she had that much bravery showed she was stubborn. But he liked that; however if she ever gave him any sass there would have to be some form of punishment for it._

 _They heard a laugh from outside the door meaning Hange had heard and was trying not to laugh herself. Even she couldn't help but laugh at the fact a child insulted Erwin. This gave Levi hope that someone like Hange already liked her; meaning she could have a motherly figure to look up to._

 _Eve glared at Erwin who was still in shock at being insulted by a ten-year-old. For someone so young she certainly had a lot of nerve. He only hoped as she grew up she learned some respect; but given she was going to be raised by Levi the chances were slim._

 _He sighed heavily annoyance and exhaustion filling him. He knew there was no point in arguing over this anymore; his subordinate obviously had no intention of giving up this child. He only hoped he didn't come to regret this later on; because he had warned him of what he was getting himself into by doing this._

" _Very well Levi; if this is your choice you may raise her. But just make sure to understand you are still a survey core member as well as a parent" he retorted crossly trying to hide his desire to have an outburst. He just tried to remember she was a child and she was too young to understand why it wasn't ok to say such things._

 _Levi smirked and left holding Eve in his arms; he had gotten what he wanted in the end thanks to her outburst. It seemed she was useful in her own way despite being a child. She was growing on him even though he had only met her a few hours ago; just went to show how strong her personality was._

 _Now to give her a good scrub down, change her clothes and teach her the rules. He himself would have to clean after being so close to filth and such for so long. He was only glad she hadn't touched his face. However he was being understanding as she had been saved from a chaotic battleground and was lucky to even be alive._

 _Hange entered to see Erwin standing by the window trying not to cry. It was obvious he was upset about being insulted by a ten-year old girl. While he didn't show it, he could be very sensitive._ _She smirked in amusement "Beaten by a kid huh?" she teased in amusement. It seemed life would be a lot more interesting with Eve around._

" _She…mocked….my eyebrows" Erwin said quietly his voice cracking. He took pride in his eyebrows; keeping them groomed and cared for and now a child had poked fun at them. Did nobody respect him anymore?_


	3. C3: Cleaning off

**Levi cleans off Eve after rescuing her; fluff and humor ensue**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Eve sat in the tub quietly her forest green hair tumbling to her shoulders as Levi scrubbed her down. She didn't argue with him as washing herself of the scent of blood and dirt that had been lingering on her was a relief.

She felt clean; ridden of the physical memories of her loss. She was no longer covered in the remnants of the chaos in which she lost her family at the hands of the titans. But despite the fact the physical proof was gone; the mental scars were still very much embedded into her mind. She could still see it like a video replaying in her mind; the sounds, the smells everything.

Levi sat at the side of the tub with his sleeves rolled up scrubbing away at the young girl. He was relieved she was so docile and allowing him to do his job; it made things so much easier. He had half expected her to complain or try and run away; but instead her eyes had lit up at the idea of a bath which he had found very cute.

Though he was doubting it; he couldn't help but feel she was relieved to be getting cleaned. The scent and memory of the blood and dirt from the chaos he saved her from being washed away. However after surviving such an ordeal; anyone would be glad to have blood and filth cleaned from their body.

"Does it hurt?" Levi asked as he scrubbed her hair; as far as he could tell he could see no physical injuries. Though there could be some hiding under her hair which he would feel bad about.

Eve shook her head quietly "No….it feels nice" she said hesitantly. He was being very gentle with her and she felt safe; she knew he wouldn't hurt her. She had sat in filth and the blood of her loved ones for 2 days before Levi and his team had found her. Having a bath was a godsend and something she was very much enjoying.

Levi hummed in approval; the fact she wasn't injured in some way despite the danger she had been in was nothing short of a miracle. Hell, her being alive was a fucking miracle; she had been in life threatening danger.

He then picked up a jug and started filling it with clean hot water. He wouldn't have her rinse it out with the bathwater filled with filth and blood. "Close your eyes and lean your head back a little" he said firmly. He didn't want it getting in her eyes or it would sting like a bitch; soap was cruel like that.

Eve nodded and did as she was told; she then sighed a little as Levi poured warm water through her hair. It was funny how having your hair washed was one of the most relaxing feelings in the world. It was so simple yet it relieved so much stress and brought people so much relief; funny how the human mind worked in such a way.

Levi ran his fingers through her hair a few times to rinse out the suds. He was amazed at how silky it was when cleaned of muck and blood. She obviously took good care of it which is something he could appreciate.

It was such a pretty colour too; dark forest green locks like the colour of the tree's in summer or the deepest depths of the sea. The colour of seaweed, sea glass or glass; he had never seen a hair colour like it in his entire life. While he was not envious of it; he could appreciate the colour and how well cared for it was.

When he was done, he patted her head gently to let her know he was done. She wiped her eyes a little and looked back at him; her amber eyes gentle yet happy. He had been very gentle with her and made sure not to cause her any discomfort which she could appreciate.

Levi hummed in content; he had scrubbed her from top to bottom from what he could see. All the filth and blood was now surrounded in the bathtub with suds and he could see nowhere else that needed to be cleaned. It seemed his job may have been done; then he could think about beginning to relax a little after all his hard work today.

"Onii-chan" Eve said quietly turning to face him placing her hand on the side of the bath. He had missed somewhere; but that was because she had been sitting curled up as he cleaned her. She had almost forgotten herself; if she hadn't noticed it while looking down at her feet as he washed her hair.

She hadn't moved so he had done his best to clean her by scrubbing carefully. When he needed to do her front, she had obediently raised her arms but sat still as he cleaned. She didn't want to cause him any trouble since he had been so kind as to save her and even went along with her selfish request to let her live with him.

Levi raised his eyebrow curiously; he had been very thorough and made sure to even clean the soles of her feet. How could he have possibly missed somewhere that needed cleaning?

Eve raised her hands and revealed her nails "Here; fingers still dirty" she explained bluntly. She could still smell dirt and blood under her finger nails and she didn't like it. It smelled really bad and it made her feel sick; she wanted it gone so she didn't have to be reminded of why they were dirty.

Levi blinked and cursed; he had completely forgotten about that as she had been hunched up. He had been so busy trying to get the blood out of her hair and checking for wounds it slipped his mind.

He then picked up a nail brush and started vigorously cleaning her nails. He made sure to get every inch of dirt he could find his brows furrowing from concentration. As he took one of her small hands he saw how long her nails were; not long enough to cut someone but long enough to dig into someone's arm.

As Levi cleaned her nails; Eve stared at the dirty bathwater. She didn't like sitting in it as it made her feel gross. She then pulled out the plug causing the small inches of bathwater to vanish down the plug.

When he was done, he rinsed the brush thoroughly while Eve admired her clean nails. They were pretty long and would probably need cutting after this; so, she didn't hurt Levi or catch them on her clothes.

How she had let them get so long was a mystery; then she remembered that before they died her mother had planned on cutting them. After that she had left them to grow as she had no way of dealing with them.

Levi saw her staring at her nails quietly "Want me to cut them?" he said bluntly. Shorter nails would be better for her future training anyway; less to snag on that way. However she would have to learn to care for them herself in the future as she got older; he wasn't going to do it for her forever.

"Mmm" Eve responded quickly. She knew he would make sure they were nothing less than perfect; after all he took cleanliness and being tidy to nothing short of perfection.

 _ **After bath**_

Levi knelt on the floor carefully clipping Eve's nails making sure they were all the same length. She was wrapped in a towel with another over her head to dry her hair; she looked adorable in it.

"Onii-chan?" Eve asked curiously. Didn't she have clothes? She didn't want to have to wear a towel all the time; she only had that one dress and it had been thrown away. She was starting to get cold; It wasn't winter but early spring so it wasn't too bad but the temperature was still a little chilly in the evenings.

"Hmm?" Levi responded sternly as he concentrated on her nails. He was almost done but he wanted to make sure they were all perfect. Whatever she wanted she would have to be patient for now until he was done. She could be a good girl and wait for what she needed until he was done with what he was doing.

"My clothes…." Eve trailed off quietly. Didn't he ask that glasses lady to get her some earlier? But she couldn't see them anywhere. She had tried looking before she got in the bath but he had scolded her and told her to clean off before she made a mess.

Levi blinked and then recalled that Hange had bought her some clothes. He had been so busy cleaning her and speaking to Erwin he completely forgot. He was never usually this forgetful; guess everything from today had gotten to him more than he expected.

He grumbled crossly knowing he had to finish her nails. He then continued doing her nails as quickly but evenly as possible. He gave them a quick one over before getting up to find the box.

He opened his closet and found 2 boxes at the bottom; both white and simple with no ribbon. He hummed in content and picked them up but quickly peeked inside; to his relief she had also bought numerous pairs of undergarments.

He then looked up to Eve who was still sat on the bed quietly "You finished?" he asked bluntly. He wanted the semi wet towels off his bed before he had to change them. Getting them soaked in water would only mean he would have to clean them which would take a long time and he wanted to rest for the evening.

Eve stared at him quietly then nodded; she had just kept wearing it because she had little else. She was relieved to know she had something other to wear than just a towel from here on.

"Hange got you some clothes; better try them on or she's wasted money" Levi retorted. While he would be caring for Eve from here on; he would rely on his female co-workers for other matters.

He placed the boxes on the bed quietly then turned to leave. Might as well give her the privacy to get changed; he could get their dinners while he was at it too. They didn't have much so stew and bread would have to do; even if she didn't like it she would bloody well take it.

Eve saw he was trying to leave and gripped his hand stopping him. While she could dress herself; she couldn't reach the buttons at the back. What if she got her head stuck? "Onii-chan…. help me" she said bluntly. While she wasn't an invalid; even she had difficulty with some things. I mean she was a kid after all.

Levi blinked then frowned "What? can't dress yourself?" he retorted bluntly. Did her mother always do it for her something? Surely, she had some form of independence. She was 10 for crying out loud; surely she had some knowledge of basic skills.

Eve frowned "My head might get stuck" she retorted bluntly. It happened to all people if the collars were tight. What if she bumped into something or lost balance and fell off the bed?

Levi sighed heavily and relented; he finished drying off her hair first then took her hair towel. "At least put on what you can manage" he said sharply. He would help her when it got hard but the rest she could do herself; she would have to learn somehow after all.

Eve nodded and started to dress while Levi went to put the towel in the bathroom cool his head. While she was an obedient child; her attitude was a little annoying. The fact that she reminded him a little of himself made it worse; it was like watching a miniature female version of himself.

"Kids….so annoying" he muttered quietly. He did like Eve; she was a very interesting little girl. But her attitude was very vexing and he hoped it would not last long; as it was very tiring.


	4. C4: Stop ogling me

**Short but sweet**

 **When they arrive at the dinner hall Hanji gets a bit too close for Eve's liking; so she speaks to Levi**

 **Warning humor will ensue**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Eve walked down the stone halls quietly following the older male down the many pathways of their hideout. In here they were safe from the titans; mainly due to the walls being protection. So she didn't have to worry about the scary giants attacking her any time soon; which was a big relief for her. It meant she didn't have to be on guard all the time.

However, she didn't know anyone here but Levi; on top of that he was the only person she trusted so far so she wanted to stay by him. If she got lost from him she would be very upset indeed. I mean she was a stranger in a massive building in the middle of an unknown city; who wouldn't be terrified of such a thing?

Levi walked a little slower due to her being a child. While she kept up a good pace he could see she was falling behind just a little. She was doing well being so small not to get tired; Eve certainly was a resilient little girl.

Within a couple of hours she had been saved from a massacre; watched her family be devoured in front of her, miraculously survived being eaten alive or being found and watched and overheard the screams of her people being eaten and the sounds of them being eaten alive.

Most people would be traumatized; scarred, screaming or a mess. This girl was simply acting like a normal, clingy if somewhat stubborn young girl. It was almost like she had retained her childish charm without being damaged; which seemed unusual to him.

"Onii-chan?" Eve asked curiously. Where were they going? Had that glasses lady or stupid eyebrows asked for them or something? Were they going to have another meeting about where she would stay or ask her more questions.

She was done being pestered and wanted to be left alone; she just wanted to stay beside Levi and enjoy his company. Even if whatever activity it was didn't seem like fun she would go with him and behave like a good girl.

"Hmm?" Levi retorted bluntly. He knew that it was a long way to go; but it would be worth it when they got a warm dinner in their belly. However, if she was getting tired legs he had no problem carrying her.

It was bothersome how easily small kids got tired but Eve so far was holding her own despite not eating anything for 3 days. He was willing to bet she was running on pure will power and keeping the fact she was hungry to herself.

"Where are, we going?" Eve asked curiously. She hadn't really seen much of this place apart from stupid eyebrows office and the room she shared with Levi. She didn't think one building/house could be so big. Even her old house hadn't been this big; it had been a small house with 1 floor and plenty of rooms.

It was like a giant maze filled with shadows and unknown routes; but she had a feeling she would learn quickly about them once Levi showed her around. But until she was comfortable she was going to follow him around. She could imagine herself playing hide and seek in the many unknown rooms and jumping out to surprise him.

Levi peered down at her quietly but continued walking; he then averted his gaze back in front of him "Do you plan on starving yourself?" he retorted bluntly. While she was still reasonably healthy; he could see the weight loss slightly in her face, wrists and body. However a good meal would help put that weight back on in no time.

After 3 days of being in the rubble; with no food, no water, no bath and no weapons; she was lucky to even be alive. Any normal human would have died from dehydration and starvation. But here she was living and breathing; asking questions and rushing around like her survival was nothing. She truly wasn't like most kids her age; not in his opinion anyway.

Eve blinked; her stomach then gurgled reaffirming that she was hungry. She blinked and then clutched her stomach; she had been so distracted she forgot about food. She had just been so amazed by everything else around her to notice she was even hungry; but now that she remembered it sounded like a good idea.

"Can I have as much as I want?" Eve asked curiously. Being a child and not eating for so long had made her a little selfish. I mean she was a growing girl after all; food was crucial to her right now.

Levi blinked then smiled "Only if there is enough" he explained sternly. They had to feed a lot of people so she may have to hold back on some courses. However, if there were leftovers she could happily have them.

Eve smiled and nodded "Ok" she said playfully. She couldn't wait to eat; it felt so long since she had consumed something delicious. Her mouth watered at the anticipation of devouring a hot meal.

 _ **Later**_

Levi strolled into the dining area quietly. Erwin and Hanji were already sat at the table with Mike. He recalled how earlier they had been talking about transferring new recruits to join his team. There were about 2 males and one female; as long as their personalities were not too annoying he would be fine with them joining the team.

While he had no idea who they were; However they showed skill that was for damn sure. The elder female was about 21 and the male was about 12; However, they had a lot of training to go through before they were deemed perfect. One was still in training but was scouted for his quick thinking and the female was a natural fighter with keen senses.

Erwin looked up and smiled at the two; Eve certainly looked a lot better now that she was cleaned off and dressed in new clothes. Hell, now that she wasn't covered in blood and filth her beauty shone through. He could now see why Levi would take such a liking to her; when you looked past her attitude and bratty nature.

While all kids were, cute Eve was beyond that; she was ethereal. Her eyes were a stunning Amber colour and depending on the light could be gleaming yellow like the sun; or dark and glazed like honey. The emotion that filled them was complex and hard to read; but given all she had been through up till now such a thing was understandable.

Her hair now clean had a shiny and silky appearance; flowing past her shoulders and swishing down her back like a waterfall. Its green colour was the same as a forest or the deepest oceans like out of a fairy story. None of them had seen such a hair colour in their life but could tell from her roots that it was her natural hair colour making it all the more amazing.

She was a truly beautiful child and it was amazing she had survived such an attack unharmed. However as of what her last name was and of her background was a complete mystery to them. With enough information, details and DNA tests they would be able to learn everything about Levi's new adopted daughter.

"You two must be hungry; sit, the last preparations are being made" Erwin explained politely. After everything that had happened today; the two-needed comfort in food, company and personal space. It had been a long and stressful day for everyone; But being her new guardian was now Levi's job and he had a big responsibility to fill.

Eve followed Levi quietly but was a little worried; she was still a child compared to all of them; so, she wondered if she would be able to reach the bowl. I mean she didn't mind standing up to eat but she worried she would make a mess. These were brand new clothes so it would be a shame to get them messy with remnants from supper on them.

As she walked towards the bench she was distracted by a loud cry of happiness from Hanji. The glasses girl hurried up to Eve her brown eyes shining brightly with joy. She looked like someone who had just seen something amazing; while also lingering with a shard of humanity at the same time.

"She's wearing it! Eve-chan is wearing the dress I bought for her! She looks so cute!" Hanji squealed eagerly small tears appearing in the corners of her eyes. It was a simple red dress with short sleeves with white hem cuffs and a white collar. It had an O neck and a white underskirt. She had a pair of black pumps on her feet to complete the look.

Her long bangs framed her face and her attire made her look like a little doll. Now that she was all cleaned up she was nothing short of adorable. How Levi had managed to get a child like this to like him was beyond her. She seemed far too sweet to want to live with someone as bossy and stern as he was; but for whatever reason she was attached to him.

Levi sighed heavily rolling his eyes; yes, Eve looked cute in it but she didn't need to overreact. The girl had been through enough as it was and didn't need Hanji in her face so much. But yet again Hanji always had to admire and get up close to whatever caught her interest; despite the fact that it may not be the right thing to do in the first place.

Hanji looked her up and down quietly to which Eve looked at her in a semi annoyed and confused manner. She was clearly uncomfortable with the way Hange always acted around her. However Hanji was blind to anything else other than her own emotions when she was lost in her own little world; so she wouldn't have noticed.

"I have such good taste in clothes; the red really goes well with her unique hair colour" Hanji agreed playfully. It had been really hard to choose clothes for her; but the owner of the shop had been really helpful. He suggested the types of clothes she should wear once they described her hair colour and appearance to the man.

She then knelt down to Eve's level quietly so she was face to face with the girl. She still couldn't believe how cute this child was; her heart melted every time she looked at her. She already guessed she was of French descent since her name was Eve; but it was clear she was also Asian due to her complexion and tone of skin.

"She has such pretty eyes; the colour really compliments them well" Hanji cooed cheerfully admiring Eve's new clothes. She had really thought deeply about what would suit her; guess it payed off in the end.

Eve stared at the older woman with concern and confusion; she barely knew this woman but knew she was the one who suggested she leave Levi. She was there when she was taken to see Stupid Eyebrows and leave him too. It seemed she and that blonde idiot where both against her but she wasn't playing that game.

Even if they tried to drag her away kicking and screaming she would fight back and rush back to Levi. She wasn't going to leave him and she was going to stay by his side from now on. However, she was kind of scared of the look in her eyes as she looked her over. B

ack home she was used to people smiling at her or stroking her hair and calling her pretty; but not staring at her. Part of her wondered if she was going to drag her off somewhere and eat her; she didn't like how close she was getting to her despite only just meeting her.

She frowned crossly "Levi Onii-chan?" she asked curiously. Why the hell was this woman looking at her like some form of pet or caged animal? it was creepy. She wanted her to stop right now or she would get upset.

Levi looked down at Eve curiously; they had both been through a lot today and right now all he needed was a hot meal, liquor and bed. He had been through enough stress and annoyances today.

"Why is shitty glasses staring at me like a crazy person?" Eve asked curiously her tone concerned. That was what Levi called her; so obviously, that was her name. So of course she would use it too when addressing her from now on; I mean it was only normal.

Erwin just about choked on his beverage and tried to regain his composure. She hadn't been with Levi long and already she was picking up his speech pattern. Whatever purity or innocence this girl may have had left was slowly being influenced by Levi.

Levi smirked and covered his mouth hiding his snort and tempted laughter. It seems she had picked up on his nickname for Hanji and now believed that to be her name. Though he would later have to tell her; this was way too funny to correct her and Hanji's reaction made it even better.

Hanji's glasses then cracked and she went quiet for a long period of time. She then sat in the corner a dark shadow of gloom filling the area. Small sniffs were heard from her direction and she muttered "Stupid Levi" and "Why?" over and over in a quiet tone. It was fair to say she was sulking and was deeply saddened that Eve had been so mean.

Eve simply blinked wondering why this woman was acting in such a childish way simply for using her name. On top of that stupid eyebrows was burying his face in his hand and sighing heavily. They seemed very unhappy with the way she had addressed the older brown haired woman for some reason.

Though she doubted it from Levi's laughter; their expressions made it look like she had done something wrong. But Levi was _laughing_ so that mean it had to be funny…. right?


	5. C5: Go to sleep

**Eve is unable to sleep because of trauma of surviving the titan attack on her home**

 **Levi picks up on this and decides to comfort her**

 **Fluff ensues**

Eve lay in bed quietly her eyes pinned to the ceiling like knives. Her new red dress laid over a nearby chair and folded to prevent wrinkles in the dress. Her green hair was laid out on the pillow quietly as she stared at the dancing shadows on the stone ceiling. Her hands gripped the blankets and her white nightgown quietly.

Every part of her body screamed to sleep; but her mind would not allow it. To close her eyes brought back memories of her people being massacred while she could only hear their screams. Every one of them begging for their lives as they were hunted down one by one as the titans devoured them.

As she had been told by her mother the titans were truly formidable and terrifying creatures; they came in all shapes and sized but were anything but a joke. The amount of damage they had done was eye opening and truly shocking to anyone who witnessed it.

The dark reminded her of the small cavern in which she had been trapped in. The one her mother pushed her into to keep her alive and survive the titans surrounding the town. She could still hear her screams, see her crying face as she pushed her inside and that sad smile she made as she told her to hide; knowing it would be the last time she would ever see her again.

Levi was sat at his desk writing notes and signing documents. His bangs fell into his face as he leaned over concentrating intently. Erwin had given him more paperwork on he walls as well as legal adoption papers. As of tomorrow Eve was his legal adopted daughter and would take on the name Ackerman.

Though he had no experience in being a parent nor being a father; he was aware how she relied on him. His desire to protect her allowed his maternal nature to kick in instinctively and allow him to look after her properly. It was his job to raise her into a decent human being who would fight for humanity beside him.

He then peered over to see Eve had still not fallen asleep. After 3 days without sleep or food she would very much do well from it. She would not grow up well if she didn't get some much-needed sleep.

He clicked his teeth in annoyance "Oi brat; you won't grow if you don't sleep" he retorted firmly not looking up. She was still at least 10 years old; meaning she would be going through a massive growth spurt at some point. During that time, she needed plenty of sleep if she was to grow up and become strong.

Not only that but it was good for her moods and mental health. The last thing he or anyone else wanted to deal with was a stroppy, sleepy child. He had no patience for temper tantrums or a child falling asleep everywhere when he was trying to work.

Eve gripped the blanket quietly and buried herself deeper under it. She didn't want to close her eyes because it only brought back bad memories. "The dark…. it's scary. It makes me think of that small place…. where mama put me" she muttered uncomfortably.

She could still hear the screams, the crying, the loud footsteps, the blood pouring around from the outside and the chaos that erupted. When she closed her eyes, she could picture it all in her head. It made her feel scared, alone and want to cry; but even so the tears would still not come.

Levi stopped writing and his expression became solemn his eyes eyes filled with pain. It had only been a day since she was taken away from the discarded hell as a lone survivor. The entire way back to the castle she hadn't spoken a word and simply clung to him quietly gazing at the world around her.

What kid wouldn't have some fucked up memories and scarring from surviving something like that. Being the only living member of your town or city while you listened to your people being eaten or crushed by cannibalistic giants.

Being trapped in a small hole surrounded by rubble and large rocks. Hoping, praying you didn't get found or it was all over for you and you wouldn't see tomorrow. What person wouldn't be traumatized from such a thing; while feeling relief to be alive but also resentment that you lived while everyone else had lost their lives.

He relented and placed down his pen; he had done enough and she obviously wasn't able to sleep on her own. I mean half of it was done so Erwin could chew his ass about it later. He obviously wasn't going to get any more done tonight and Eve wasn't going to get to sleep on her own.

He got up from his chair quietly and removed his cravat quietly and then placing it over the back of the chair. He then slipped off his boots, buckles and leather sash cover from around his waist. Sleeping in them was not comfy and he was relieved to finally take them off after wearing them all day.

Eventually he was down to simply his shirt and trousers which was far comfier than wearing all his uniform. When he was done, he placed them close to the chair neatly so they were altogether. Keeping them all in once place would make them easier to find in the morning.

Eve stared up at him curiously her amber eyes filled with confusion "Onii-chan?" she said curiously. What was he doing? Was he mad at her? Why was he taking off some of his clothes?

Levi said nothing and approached the bed quietly; he then climbed onto it and laid beside Eve without speaking a word. She smelled good; of soap and like a child reminding him that some innocence still remained.

He was used to the smell of blood, dust, soap, steel and the other things that came with being a soldier. The smell of a warm body, of Eve's personal scent comforted him. He then placed his arm over her protectively keeping her close to him. He would kill anyone who so much as tried to touch her or take her from him.

This girl was now his responsibility; she was now his daughter and it was his job to raise and protect her. Given how his mother died when he was 7 and his Uncle Kenny had attempted to kill him and abandoned him; he was not exactly well known for understanding family life.

However he would do what he needed to in order to raise her and keep her safe. He knew that she craved love, attention and relied on him for answers and how to make her way in the world. That much he could do; though he was not perfect he would raise her in his own way.

"I'll stay here until you fall asleep; so, get some sleep already damn it" he retorted sharply. He didn't want her thinking too much into this and getting funny ideas. At that age kids came to all sorts of conclusions of just about anything.

Eve softened and turned towards him quietly moving closer to Levi's chest. Her eyes filled with happiness and slowly but surely becoming sleepy. Levi had laid beside her and stopped working because he was worried about her. Though he was stubborn about it she could see in his own way he did care about her.

She slowly reached out to touch him reaching her arm out to hug him a little. It had been a long time since she had been around the warmth of another human being. She had forgotten how nice it felt to not be alone anymore; to have someone beside you.

"I love you Levi Onii-chan" she said softly. He had saved her from the titans, he had taken her in on a whim, he had fed her, cleaned her and given her new clothes and now she was living with him.

He had given her a new life and helped her recover after living a shitty 3 days after losing everything she loved. But now she had him and she wasn't alone anymore. She didn't have to feel scared or worry about any more dangers coming; she could just enjoy being with him.

Levi stiffened his eyes widening in shock; she had really become attached to him in the space of a day. But…. he had to admit she was growing on him too. Though she could be problematic she had a unique and special personality that differed from most kids.

Hearing her call him "Big brother" was something he hadn't heard since Isabel had died. He had seen much bloodshed and deaths, he had watched loved ones die and made many sacrifices along the way.

However, meeting Eve, adopting her and making her part of his life; it had brought back something he lost. She was a small sliver of light and happiness in his life; something he believed to have lost a long time ago.

She was so young and yet she had endured so much; she had accepted what had become of everyone she loved and adapted the best way she could. All of her emotions were now a compilation of the person she had become by adapting, surviving and coping.

Levi tightened his hold on her protectively; he would not let anything happen to this child. He would make sure she would live on and see a future they all hoped for one day. She would become strong and beautiful; able to take on the world and fight against the beasts that had taken everything from her.

"Get some sleep; we have a big day tomorrow" he said firmly. He had cleaning and laundry to do; plus, more training. She was to be put under the care of Hanji until he was done; it would give her something to do than just sit at a desk all day.

Eve softened and nodded quietly her eyes becoming weary. He smelled nice beside her; warm and comfy. She hadn't been held like this since Mama and Papa died. She then closed her eyes slowly breathing in his scent and enjoying his warmth. She felt safe, happy; more than she had since losing her family and home.

Levi sighed heavily his face filled with relief and annoyance; she sure was troublesome for a kid. But at least she was obedient and complied with what he asked of her. Compared to the stereotype that kids were loud, noisy and a nuisance; she was compliant, well behaved but curious; on top of being very stubborn and straight forward.

Her childish beauty and innocence was radiated as she settled to sleep. Her green hair gleaming in the candlelight, her long black eyelashes and silky smooth skin. She was truly a beautiful child just as Hanji had stated; unlike most kids who were cute or odd looking she was ethereal like a fairy or elf from an old story book.

He sighed heavily his arm rested underneath his head for support. She really was a handful but she certainly had a personality that was far from boring indeed. He was interested of what would become of her in the future and what she would become under his guidance and nurturing.

"Honestly; this girl" he muttered to himself. He found himself growing weary while staring at the dancing shadows on the wall; usually he could not sleep well at all due to insomnia.

But having someone small and warm to sleep beside him instead of an empty bed was comforting. He hadn't felt so content in a long time; not since he was a child. Slowly his eyes began to close and he too found himself falling asleep. It seems this child was working magic on him that even she was not aware of.


	6. C6: Bad dreams

" _W…Where am I? It's so dark…. And cold…." Eve muttered quietly. She couldn't see anything and she was all alone. There were no people; everything was quiet and it was just the endless mass of silence._

 _Suddenly she looked down and saw red on the floor; a small pool at first but then it grew bigger and bigger with each passing second. She cried out in panic and jumped back in shock._

 _She breathed heavily and repulsed from the slowly forming pool of red around her. The smell was so strong; like iron. It just kept coming, it wouldn't stop; there was no end to it._

 _She felt sick and her body was shaking; tears beginning to blind her and her heart racing within her chest like a jackhammer. She was scared, she was really, really scared; what the hell was going on?_

 _Suddenly she heard voices screaming and closed her eyes. She gripped her head and curled up into a ball trying to block out the memory. "No...No please...I don't want to.." he pleaded._

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Eve was being dragged through the streets by her mother; almost falling over but still able to keep up. People screaming and running in panic all around her while Titans ran rampant._

 _Blood splashed down on them like rain and the smell of dead bodies, fear and fire was strong in the air. Chaos slowly forming all around them._ _The sounds of blood curdling screams as people were eaten alive by Titans. The sounds of their bones crunching and their silences as they were devoured._

 _Eve stared in horror as 2 titans gripped her father; pulling him in half like a child would a toy. His loud screams echoing in her ears before the piercing snap and then silence._

 _He was gone; her loving, funny and playful father was gone. His face stricken with pain and fear before being torn in two. His usual happy face gone and she would never see it again._

 _Suddenly her thoughts were broken and she came back to reality. Her mother eventually pulled around a corner and looked around at the hell desperately. The two of them were shaking and tears were pouring down their cheeks._

 _Their clothes and bodies covered in blood, dirt and smelling of smoke and sweat. They knew what was to become of them now. There was no way out and help would not be here for a long time._

 _Quietly she heard her mother say "This is the end" under her breath. Her voice was filled with fear and yet acceptance. She knew what was going to happen and she had accepted her fate._

 _She then took a long intake of breath and spun to face Eve. Her hands gripping her shoulder tightly and she stared into her daughters eyes so she couldn't look away. Yet had unknowingly made a precious imprint of her face on her child's mind._

 _Like her daughter; Eve's mother had been born with dark green forest hair._ _However, her mother's hair had been wavy and reached her elbows. Instead of amber eyes like her child (something she got from her father) she had brown eyes._

" _Eve I want you to listen to mummy" her mother said sharply her tone shaky. She could see the tears threatening to spill over. But her mother tried to remain calm and comforting as she said her goodbyes._

 _Eve tightened her fists but listened; she knew that her mother was always right and never questioned her. But now she felt a little scared. She could see her mummy wanted to cry; but her mother never cried._

" _I want you to stay in here and don't come out. No matter what you hear or how much you want to; don't come out. Understand?" she said firmly._ _Eve would never recover from this; it would most likely haunt her forever. But at least she was able to be a mother until the end._

 _Eve would be alive and safe; that was all she cared for. That her child would be living and her sacrifice had not been in vain. That the child she and her husband had brought into the world would still be alive._

 _Before Eve could think her mother shoved her between an archway. A bunch of fallen buildings and pillars forming a cave._ _She would be safe in here and she wouldn't be found. As long as she kept quiet no Titans would come and she would survive this._

 _She didn't have time to get out to safety; if they stayed together they would both be eaten. She would not allow that kind of fate for her child. She would be lonely but she would be able to get by somehow._

 _Eve cried out suddenly and started wailing; what was going on? Why did she have to hide in this small space?_ " _Mummy?! Why do I have to stay here?! MUMMY?!" Eve cried desperately tears beginning to well up._

 _She didn't understand; why did her mummy have to go? Why was she being left behind? Why couldn't they stay together? She didn't like this; it was cold and she was uncomfortable._

 _Eve's mothers face became stern and she peered at her child through the crack looking her in the eye "Promise me you won't come out! Do what mummy says!" she snapped._

 _She didn't expect Eve to understand or forgive her now; but in time she would and she would know why she did this for her. She would understand her pain and desperation to do the right thing._

 _Eve's tears spilled over and she nodded quietly. She didn't want her to go; she didn't want to be alone. But she had always been told to do as mummy says. She would be a good girl and make her mummy happy._

 _Eve's mother then smiled softly her eyes sad but loving "Always remember baby; mummy loves you. I love you no matter what" she said weakly. Tears then spilled over her face she backed away from the hole._

 _Suddenly loud footsteps erupted and Eve moved backwards into the cave. She cupped her hands over her mouth and sat in the dark shaking. She could see her mother looking up at something from the crack._

 _She then heard her mother's screams as a Titan grabbed her. She saw her mother's kicking legs before hearing her screams silenced and the familiar sound of bones crunching._

 _Eve curled up cupping her hands over her head; she began shaking terribly and the tears fell like a waterfall. She was scared and alone; mummy and daddy were now dead._

" _Please don't find me; please don't find me…." She whimpered in fear._

 _ **Now**_

Eve curled up next to Levi her body shaking; tears spilling over and her voice laced with terror. She could still hear their screams, smell the blood. She could see her mothers face; warped with fear.

"Mama….no…. mama…." Eve whimpered tearfully. She missed her so much; but the titans had gotten her. Just like they got papa. She hadn't been able to help them and she had been left behind.

Levi felt Eve shaking beside him and opened his eyes weakly annoyed at being woken up. His eyes widened in concern when he saw her; she was having a nightmare.

While all kids had nightmares; even some adults. What she was dreaming of was more than just a bad dream. It would be a hellish memory of what she had been forced to go through.

The memory of her family, her parents being eaten alive by titans while she hid in the dark hoping they wouldn't find her. The daunting fear of the titans uncovering her hiding place and being devoured too.

"Please…Please don't find me…" Eve sobbed. She didn't want to get eaten; she didn't want to die. She wanted to go home; she wanted to sleep in her bed and play with mummy.

Levi reached out and began shaking Eve with his hand. He was gentle but rough enough that she would feel him moving her. "Eve…Eve wake up!" he cried sharply. She had to come back to him; he knew she was scared but she had to come back.

She was away from that place; she was away from the titans. They were gone now and she was alive. He could never bring back her parents; but she would protect her. He would keep her safe and make sure she had a good life.

Eventually Eve woke up her eyes snapping open and her body rigid. She stared at the ceiling intently her eyes wide with fear. Her body heaving with fear as she gripped the sheets like a lifeline. Her mind still locked in the memory of her village being attacked.

Tears welled up in her eyes causing her to be blinded; a few spilled over and they soaked her cheeks and dampening the bed. She bit her lip tightly as she lay there next to Levi still locked in her own mind.

She could still hear them in her head. She could still hear the titans walking about and tearing apart homes to get their next feed. She could hear the bones being crushed, snapped and crunched.

The screams of people being eaten alive by the titans. The smell of blood, smoke and fear in the air. Filling her nostrils and reminding her of the chaos surrounding her.

Levi's expression softened; relieved that she was awake and back to reality again. She was away from that place and she was safe; she didn't have to worry anymore. The titans would never hurt her again.

The monsters were gone and he would protect her. He wouldn't let them hurt her or get her like they did her parents. He would fight blood, tooth and claw to keep her alive no matter what it took.

Eve turned to look at Levi quietly the tears spilling over. Her small face contorted with fear and desperation. "Levi…. Nii-san" she said shakily. He was still here, wasn't he? He was still beside her. He would protect her, wouldn't he?

Levi smiled softly; she was back. Scared, shaken and traumatized but still here. She was no longer in that darkness. She was in his bed and she was somewhere warm, safe and around people who cared about her.

"Your safe; your away from that place" he reassured her. He couldn't make her demons go away. But he could make it better. He would make sure that she had some form of joy in the hellish life she had lived.

Her face scrunched up and her tears came harder than ever; she bolted up from the bed and leapt into his arms. "LEVI NII-SAN!" she sobbed loudly. Her body wracking with sobs and her frame shaking like a leaf.

It had been so scary; so, dark and so lonely. The smell wafting up her nose and she had been there for 3 days. Even after the screams died she could still hear them walking about.

It wasn't till he came with his friends and killed the titans that she had come out. She heard voices and had called out to them. She thought she would never get out and she would have to stay there forever.

Tears spilled down her small face onto the bed and Levi's shirt. He didn't mind though; tears didn't stain bed sheets. However if she peed or brought mud into the bedroom then that would be a different matter entirely.

He could only imagine the war going on inside Eve. She had been through so much for her age; more than any child deserved. She had lost everything within the beginnings of her life.

She was all alone in the world and she only had him now. She relied on him to learn and grow; to become a good person. To learn how to fight and how to act; he was now her role model.

He cupped his hand around the back of her small head and wrapped his arms around her shaking form. She was so small, so fragile and so weak; thinking about what could have happened to her made him feel sick.

Still being a child and forced to adapt to being alone; to know that your parents were gone. To have the memories of hearing people be devoured and massacred while you hid in the dark.

How could that possibly feel? How would she cope with this growing up? What kind of woman would she become one day? Just how damaged and warped would she be from these scars as she went through puberty?

Growing up was confusing enough with all the changes that happened to your body; but to deal with the demons of your past made it ten times harder. To be the only survivor of your entire home.

He held onto her tighter; pressing her against him as she sobbed. He would protect her; he would keep her alive and make sure she had a good life. He would do them good; the people who he had promised to keep safe but couldn't.

He wouldn't lose her the same way he had them. He would be damned if so much as a hair on her head was touched "I'm here; its ok now. Your safe…. their gone I promise" he soothed. He gently rubbed circles into her back and stroked her hair.

Eve continued sobbing but relaxed a little in his embrace. She had been so scared; she thought that she would never get away. She was so glad Levi was here; or she didn't know what she would do.


	7. C7: Don't touch Onii-chan

**Eve awakens her own dormant skills via rage to protect Levi**

 **But it leaves everyone rather afraid for what she is capable of**

 **angst and feels**

 **please review**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Levi sighed crossly as he stood beside Erwin's chair during the meeting. Every time he went to one of these damn meeting he always seemed to have this type of trouble. It made him feel sick inside and want to bathe simply to get the psychological filth from his body that these men made him feel.

He always hated talking to the merchants; giving him those dirty, lust filled looks. Many of these men were straight but of course with wives most likely. But had kinks and were into him for whatever reason, he had no idea why but they wanted his ass to bang just once.

How depraved had people come that they would fuck anyone and anything that walked? Had people completely lost their rationality that they would take what they would get? He wouldn't be surprised if the whole group of wall worshipers secretly had orgy's about purifying each others bodies.

Levi was not ever going to accept or allow their proposals no matter how many times they asked. He wasn't some free fuck and he sure as hell wasn't a fucking prostitute for hire by any means. The fact that these guys even dared to look at him in such a manner made his blood boil; assuming, insulting shit bags.

These guys wanted to fuck a cute guy so badly; why not go to any of the brothels were guys would willingly open their legs for them. They would willingly let guys like this do whatever they wanted as long as they got paid their money. So, why the hell were they after his ass?

Every time they came asking for him; every time a different face with the same request. If he was honest he wanted nothing better than to cut off their damn dicks. That way they wouldn't be able to breed anymore of their poison into their descendants or the rest of humanity.

"So, I'll have my men send more gas for you guys and extra rations. Gotta say it wasn't easy tapping into that new water supply. The cost isn't gonna be cheap" the merchant said leering. His men had gone into dangerous territory to find that water supply. They had spent all night tapping into it in order to make a well so they would have a better water supply.

They could have been killed and devoured by titans at any moment but they had lived. They deserved a reward for their efforts; was a night with Levi Ackerman so much to ask? The man was a looker and a rarity in these present days. He was one of the Ackerman clan which was now almost extinct and quite a youthful individual indeed.

He swore that Levi had some of that rare Asian blood in him too. While many people said otherwise he found it hard to believe otherwise. What with his perfect skin and all. No other race of human aged as well as the Asian clan did; he had read it in files that his co-workers had been able to get a hold of.

With his dull blue eyes and black hair; he wouldn't mind having one night to fuck this guy as payment for putting his life on the line for the military. He didn't care if the guy had to be drunk to do it. He wanted to have a taste of humanities strongest; to see what kind of face and sounds he would make.

Levi glared at the merchant a look of disgust and rage on his face. Was this guy seriously asking to fuck him all because he had done them some favours? Arrogant pig. If not for the fact that it would upset Erwin to see him lash out; he would kill this guy right here and now.

Since when did he think that because he was part of the trading company he had the right to ask them for sex? What because he was sharing his stock with them he got to have a piece of Levi's ass. No doubt he was used to getting such business deals with other companies that he worked for in the past.

"Why don't you get a cheap whore you piece of shit?" he snarled darkly a menacing look on his face. What did they think he was willing to open his legs for anyone because he trusted Erwin? Because he would follow Erwin loyally, to follow out his plans for humanity until the Titans were no more?

He was well aware of the rumours about him and Erwin sharing a bed together. While he did find their suspicions amusing he had no interest in other men. These guys thought because he followed Erwin around and was his right-hand man they were fucking? That Erwin used him as a dog in every one of his deals with these guys?

He had more respect for himself than to give himself to merchants for information and supplies. Just who the hell did these guys think they were anyway? Acting like because they had found something they needed that he would willingly give them free roam over his body?

God people like this made him sick. While he respected that everyone had to make money in some way; especially if you lived in the underground. He was not one of those people. Looking at the military like animals who were desperate enough to whatever people asked for money. He hated these kinds of people with a damn passion.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Eve had her head pressed against the door listening in on the meeting inside. She was supposed to be with Hanji but she had slipped off while the woman sat at her desk. Hanji got so into her rants or studies sometimes she barely even remembered Eve was in the room with her. This made it easy for Eve to escape while Hanji was distracted.

Yet again, she had gotten bored and gone looking for Levi or something to spike her interest. She had overheard the conversation inside and decided to do some eavesdropping. Though she knew she would get into trouble if caught; she didn't mind getting scolded by Levi for wondering off when he was busy.

She got bored easily sitting around and found other ways to ease her boredom. As long as she didn't get caught or cause trouble she could get away with just about anything. She had become very good at slipping out of situations when they caused her to lose interest and want to do something else.

However, upon hearing that a man wanted to fuck her nii-chan she was overcome with a sudden rage. A hatred growing inside her; a wild storm of emotions that couldn't be calmed. Her eyes wide with disbelief at hearing such things and the fact that Erwin hadn't said anything about it whatsoever.

Levi; the man she called big brother and had taken her in on a whim. The man whom had saved her from being eaten alive and eased her inner demons; was being harassed. Why didn't stupid eyebrows say something to him? Why was he letting that man speak to Levi in such a way?

Some big sweaty, hairy, lazy, self-entitled pig was trying to seduce Levi into the bedroom. Hoping to have a night with him as payment for whatever deals he had with Levi being a soldier. Did the guy have no shame or pride for himself as a human being? Obviously not if he asked for such a thing.

Anger, rage, hatred, disgust, sadness and confusion wound through her mind. She hadn't felt like this since she had watched and heard her parents and villagers being eaten alive. How _dare_ someone treat Levi like that. Looking at him as if he would willingly give himself to them when he had Hanji. She wasn't naïve to the way they looked at each other.

The fact they looked at Levi with such eyes; filled with hunger and desire. The eyes they would give a woman of the night who earned her pay by laying with many men. Levi was not like them whatsoever. To even put them in the same category was of the highest possible insult you could give someone of his ranks.

" _I'll make them pay. Nobody speaks about Levi Nii-chan like that"_ she thought to herself. They would never take a second look at Levi again if she had anything to do with it. They would regret the day they were even born for even having the balls to attempt such a thing.

 _ **Afterwards**_

The meeting doors opened and the merchant left the meeting growling under his breath. Those fucking soldiers acting all high and mighty like that; acting like they were better than him. Just where did they get off? Always on their damn high horses just because they were better off and had ties to the king and higher ups? Fucking greedy poachers.

They basically took the taxes of people to take journeys out of the wall to kill titans and lost more men than they did gather data. Money they could have used to benefit their districts went into their pockets. What good were they anyway?

They constantly needed new recruits and went through them like cattle. They were already on their 105th trainees who were made up of mostly fucking teenagers at this point. They had no right speaking down to him when all they did was constantly come up with possibilities, conspiracies and data on titans but had nothing to back it up.

Besides why the hell shouldn't he ask to fuck their captain? I mean the guy was still human and he was basically the fucking lapdog of Erwin Smith anyway. Levi was always by his side and never went against him. He had heard Levi came from the underground as a thug but had eventually been broken by Erwin.

With the way he obeyed and followed him, there was no way in hell that they weren't fucking each other. Uptight pieces of shit turning him down like that. He hadn't even been given any money as a side prize for all his hard work either. He was beyond angry by this point.

Meanwhile Eve followed the fat lumbering merchant from the shadows. She made sure to remain hidden behind him ghosting his every step out of the courtyard. Her eyes never leaving him once and taking in every single one of his movements so she knew when to strike.

Her amber eyes gleaming with a primal nature and hatred for the man. He wasn't even aware of her presence; this would be too easy and yet so satisfying. Watching him die like the dog he was. He would die in the dirt alone and afraid and nobody would even remember his name; fucking loser.

How dare an arrogant bastard like himself make such a pass at Levi like that. She would never allow anyone to taint or disrespect Levi in any way, she didn't care who it was. Levi worked hard and he was always busy; but he had taken her in on a whim. He had adopted her as his child and gave her a new life.

He was also trying to maintain a romance with his co-worker Hanji despite the chaos and duties that were placed upon his shoulders. But this guy was trying to ruin it. He was trying to claim Levi despite the fact Levi obviously didn't want to. She would not allow this man to cause Levi more problems.

She followed him from behind the pillars quietly until they reached the courtyard. It was quiet and there was nobody around; the sun beaming down on them. This caused the shadows she was hiding within to become bigger and hide her completely from his sight.

The merchant winced as the sun beamed down on them from above blinding him so he had to cover his eyes. God, it was warm today; he couldn't wait to reach a well to cool off and relieve himself from the intense heat.

It was bad enough he had come all the way here for an arrangement and had put his neck out for these bastards. Yet here he was as empty handed as he had been when he arrived. "Fucking cheapskates. Keeping all the good stuff for themselves" he muttered crossly. No wonder lower citizens hated them so much; stuck up pieces of shit.

Suddenly he heard a noise behind him causing him to stiffen in panic. He listened carefully for the person who was following him. Steady footsteps and the gentle sound of a flowing skirt. But how could that be? None of the women here wore skirts.

He turned around and his eyes widened in shock to see a very pretty young girl standing behind him. She was about 10 years of age and hadn't yet reached puberty. An air of innocence and purity about her signifying her youth. Seemingly unaware of the hardships of human life and only aware of the good life that came with the military.

But what a beauty she was. Even prettier than the likes of Levi Ackerman and oh so young. At this age, they were so innocence and yet had such a beauty about them that drew people in. Children were so cute that they drew people towards them like a moth to the flame; the desire to touch and caress them with affection.

She had such pretty pale skin and big amber eyes that reminded him of honey. Her long hair like the greenest of forests or paint used in artworks or seen in books. He had never seen anyone with a hair colour like hers in his life; it made him wonder if she was even human at all and not an alien or something.

She was wearing a dress of scarlet with a white collar (as always, the military could afford the best) that reached her knees. She was hiding something behind her back with her head bowed; her long bangs in front of her face hiding her expression but he could only guess she had been crying.

She was holding something tightly in her hand that was behind back; but he had no idea what. Probably a toy of some kind to comfort herself; kids loved that kind of shit. Toys for whatever reason brought them comfort and allowed them to convey their affection when adults neglected them of any form of love towards them whatsoever.

Could it be she was lost? It seemed today was turning out better than he thought. At this age they were so easily led and believed anything adults told them. They were so impressionable and unable to think for themselves. She wouldn't have a chance of fighting back with her small stature; too easy.

He leered wickedly and approached the young girl a large grin on his face. There was no way in hell he was leaving empty handed after all the trouble had gone through. He would have what he had come for with or without permission; besides by the time he was done and they found her he would be long gone.

Eventually he was stood over her; his shadow looming over her small body completely trying to intimidate her. Compared to her he looked like a giant while she was so small. "Hey there sweetie you look lonely. Why don't you keep me company for a while?" he cooed hungrily his eyes not leaving her.

He wouldn't allow her to escape from him, he would get what he came for damn it. He didn't give a shit who it was by this point. Levi, some lower ranking girl in the core, whatever. It was all the same to him; just another warm body to release his urges on.

He would get his payment for his trade and putting his life on the line to get it. He wasn't leaving here after being used like a sponge by those pigs. He wasn't leaving here without something that he could have as a reward for his hard work. He was still a businessman trying to make a living after all.

Suddenly Eve looked up at him her amber eyes darkening and going empty; their usual shine fading away like the sun behind the clouds. Her eyes filling with unbridled rage as her emotions flowed through her like a fire; this guy had no idea of just what kind of danger he had put himself in.

Before the guy could react, she swung out her arm so fast it was a blur and stabbed him in the kneecap with a blade. A loud crunch being heard as she plunged it into him. She had no idea such a noise could be so satisfying to hear, maybe it was because she knew the guy deserved what was coming to him.

A long silence lingered in the air as the guy clicked what was happening. Red fluid running down his leg like a waterfall and a sharp pain now flowing through his body. The man screamed in pain as he realized the child had just stabbed him in the leg. But how the hell had she done it? How the hell did a kid know how to wield a blade?

She then pulled out the blade swiftly causing an even louder pain filled shriek to escape his lips. He staggered back weakly trying to get away from her. However he only stumbled and fell onto his ass due to the injury of his leg not allowing him to go any further. He was trapped like an animal that had become prey to a predator.

Eve didn't even so much as blink and stabbed him yet again in the leg. Her blade shining in the light and red liquid dripping off it onto the ground behind her. She then continued to do so over and over, until the guy fell backwards unable to walk anymore.

" _Levi…. you tried to touch Levi Nii-chan"_ she growled darkly under her breath. She would never forgive him for what he had tried to do to him. This guy deserved to die. This piece of shit didn't care who he took into his company; regardless of gender or age. Be it Levi or her; he just wanted physical payment for giving them supplies.

People like this deserved to die; not like her parents who had worked hard and tried to save her. Why did pieces of shit like this live and the good ones fell? She didn't understand it at all; why did life have to be so unfair? Why did everything good have to be taken away only to be left with the ugliness of what was left of humanity?

She was so lost to her stabbing frenzy against the man that she didn't even hear the approaching footsteps. His screams only causing the new audience to run fast and faster towards the sounds echoing down the hall. People coming running upon hearing the hollers of pain.

Eventually Levi, Erwin and Hanji reached where the sounds were coming from and were stunned at what they saw. Their eyes wide and disbelief evident on their faces. They now understand why the guy had made such terrified agonizing sounds. Such blood curdling screams of pain and despair upon leaving down the halls on his way out.

Eve was straddling the now cowering and sobbing male as she stabbed him repeatedly with a kitchen knife. Her eyes filled with a blood lust hatred as she continued to attack him. Her cheeks stained with tear stain marks while more tears pooled in her eyes and dampened the victims shirt beneath her as they fell.

Her small face, childlike hands and dress now stained with red blood but uncaring of the mess. She only cared about causing this guy more pain and watching him suffer beneath her. She had lost herself to her own rage and desire to vent out her hatred towards this individual until she felt better.

But Levi was stunned at the expression she was making. Pure manic anger on her face and tears spilling down her small cheeks; just what had happened to make her snap? He couldn't actually believe he was looking at the same girl who called him "Onii-chan" and Erwin "Shitty eyebrows", it was just too hard believe.

She was already mentally and emotionally fragile as it was after all she had endured until he had saved her. So, what the hell had this guy done to make her snap? He had never seen Eve act this way before since taking her in. It scared him a little bit to know this was even the same girl he had come to care for.

" _Stay away from him! Don't you touch my Levi Nii-chan!"_ she screamed angrily. She would never forgive anyone who tried to touch Levi in such a way. She would never let him get away with even thinking such a thing. He didn't even deserve to hold the name of being a human being, he was nothing more than an animal, a beast fueled by lust.

Eventually Levi snapped out of his daze and rushed up to her before she could attack again. He gripped her arm tightly preventing her from continuing the act and killing the guy. For all this piece of shit deserved to suffer for being such a low life scum; he wasn't worth killing. That would be way too satisfying; plus it wouldn't change the worlds situation.

Eve stopped her actions and glared at Levi still not aware it was him. Her eyes wild and tears still spilling down her cheeks and onto the guy's waist like rain. Confusion and anger evident on her face as she lingered on returning to her own humanity instead of being swallowed up by the darkness.

Levi would be lying if it didn't hurt him to see her this way. No child should have been forced to endure what she had; but killing this guy wouldn't change anything or make things better. Pain and suffering would truly never go away and that was the truth. But what you learned from it was what shaped you as a human being.

This world was still rotten and fucked up; he knew this better than anyone. He had seen the worst of humanity and all its cruelty growing up. He knew how bad life could be. He came from a world where life was so bad that sometimes mothers would kill their own children just so they wouldn't have to endure that life.

People like this were everywhere and sometimes you had to ignore them or put them in their place; simple as that. You had to act above them instead of falling to their level. If you were to succumb to their level that only made them as bad as they were; worse even. He would not allow her to become one of those people.

" _That's enough Eve. Snap out of this; this isn't you"_ Levi hissed sharply. She was hurting, damaged and she was in pain; but she wasn't a cold-blooded killer. She was angry, resentful and filled with hatred but she was more than that. God knows what emotions she was hiding within her when she acted so calm and distant.

But whatever this guy had gone caused her already fragile psyche to lash out and attack him with the blade. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little curious to know just what had ticked her off. It would remind him to warn the likes of Hanji or future teammates of just what they were getting themselves into.

"Levi…he…. he tried to…" she eventually sobbed angrily choking the words out. How could he stop her? This guy deserved all of what was coming to him; she didn't care if it hurt him. He didn't deserve to live on this planet anymore; not with what he tried to do.

"He's not worth it. Not the tears, not the anger, none of it. Calm yourself" he said sharply. He wouldn't watch her tear herself apart like this; not over a scumbag like this guy. She had to learn that life was ugly and people were ugly; but how you chose to let it effect you or how to perceive it was of your own free will.

Eve gripped the blade tightly in her small hands but eventually she loosened her hold on it and dropped it. The metal clattered on the ground with loud clicks and clangs. She then removed herself slowly from the guy's abdomen and rushed into Levi's arms in a heartbeat.

She buried herself into his warm chest and felt herself sobbing again. He was safe, he was untouched, this guy wouldn't hurt Levi or even think of doing so again. She knew she had been a bad girl by doing such a thing but she hadn't been able to take that he had tried to harm Levi.

Levi held Eve close to his chest and stroked her hair gently soothing her sobs. He then wrapped his arms around her his eyes pained. She was so young and yet she was so unpredictable. He didn't know what to expect of her, or what kind of women she would be one day when she grew up and that did worry him.

She had become very attached to him and fiercely stuck beside him. She relied completely on him for support and guidance while being able to look after herself. By taking her in, he had become her role model and mentor but also her family; her adopted father and brother.

Of course, at her young age seeing someone she looked up to insulted would anger her. At this age girls were very impressionable and were learning quickly about the world around them. They were quick to react and jumped to any conclusion no matter what the situation may be; it was just the way they functioned.

He then glared at the merchant darkly; his dull blue eyes filled with was barely holding himself back but he was doing so for Eve's sake. If he hadn't gotten here sooner god knows what had happened. If this guy had even thought about touching her so help him.

" _Get out. Don't you ever come back here or even consider asking for fucks. God that?"_ Levi growled menacingly. He couldn't even stand to look at the guy; sickness filling his stomach and his skin crawling at what he could have done to her. Fucking piece of human trash.

The merchant whimpered fearfully but nodded obediently and scrabbled out of the courtyard crawling across the floor like an animal. He doubted he would ever be able to walk again what her with stabbing him so severely. He could feel the blood pouring out of him and everything growing dark. He knew he was going to die; but at the hands of a child? What the hell was going on?

Levi watched the guy stagger out like an animal; staring him down like a predator would his prey. There was no way he was going to live another day after having such wounds inflicted upon him. The injuries placed on his lower abdomen were way too serious.

He was going to bleed to death in the street like the dog he was. What a fitting end to a low life piece of shit like him. He would be lying if he said he wasn't somewhat amused. He had gotten his payback for making the offer of trying to get sexual favours for him in the form of cold blooded revenge.

He then looked down to gaze at the still sobbing girl in his arms. The blood in her clothes would come out but he was worried if she was feeling any better. His expression softened but became serious and protective; his maternal side kicking in seeing Eve looking so upset.

Hanji smiled sympathetically at Levi "You go clean her off. Erwin will take care of this and I'll get you both some drinks" Hanji said gently. It seemed the poor girl had been through a lot today. She sure was an interesting one; learning something new about her every day. At least it would make for interesting notes.

Eve was fiercely loyal and protective over Levi. She had a volatile temper and a strong affection for him that was brought out of her desire to keep him safe. It was understandable mind you, after losing everything during the attack on her home she saw him as family.

However, she would have never guessed someone so cute was so capable of being so deadly. Her small hands clasped around that knife as she stabbed the guy. But the wounds she had inflicted on him had been expert level; she had instinctively known where to attack him.

Hanji sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair. She didn't know what to think about any of this her head was too fried. Cute little Eve had just stabbed a guy to death because some shit-bag wanted to use Levi as a hooker; how frightening.

Levi nodded and thanked her gratefully then carried Eve back to their room to clean off. She was shaking terribly and he could feel his shirt growing damp from her endless stream of tears. She really did love him; but then again like the saying said "people did crazy things for someone they loved"

"Levi…Nii…" she whimpered quietly. He was ok now, wasn't he? The bad man was gone and he couldn't hurt Levi anymore. Levi had told him not to come back after all. So he wasn't in danger anymore and he wouldn't be forced to be used in such a manner by anyone ever again.

"Hmm?" he said gently his tone affectionate. He wasn't mad at her; he knew why she had done it. He only hoped that he didn't have to see that side of her again; at least not until she was killing titans after her future training and once she had grown up a little.

He still wanted her to enjoy what little of her her childhood she would have living with him. But one day she could vent all that inner rage and knife skills into her training as a cadet . For one day, she would also be on his team in the survey core.

"I…I'm sorry. Don't be mad…. I…I just…" she sniffed tears welling up again. She had just been trying to protect him from the bad man. The man who had wanted to force himself on Levi. Her mummy wouldn't be happy at her for such a thing but that man had been evil; he had tried to force Levi against his will.

Levi blinked in surprise at her reply then softened. He wasn't mad at her; he could never be mad at her. While he wasn't exactly proud of what she had done, he wasn't angry at her. She had good reason to do what she had done and god knows, he had been tempted to do something worse himself.

He was worried about her and what that man had done to upset her. But he knew that Eve was an even-tempered girl and something serious must have happened for her to act that way. But he could ask her about that later tonight when she was feeling better and had calmed herself down a bit.

Levi sighed wearily "Nii-chan isn't mad Eve. Your safe now so don't cry anymore" Levi soothed rubbing her back a little while stroking her hair. He was of course; but not at her. But he didn't want her to worry anymore and all grown ups lied about something every now and again.

Eve nuzzled into his warm chest affectionately her eyes red and puffy from crying yet still filled with tears. She loved Levi so much and she would never forgive anyone who tried to hurt him. People like that were awful and she would never allow them to get away with such a thing.

"I love you Nii-chan" she whispered quietly. She really did; she didn't love anyone as much as she loved her big brother. It was because of this she would protect him forever.


End file.
